Blame It On Me
by Atlanta Sunshine
Summary: [Sorry, Blame It On Me Akon]Draco's song about how he feels towards the people he has hurt in his life.[Dramione][Oneshot]


_"Blame It On Me (Draco's Song)"_

**NON-EPILOUGE COMPATIBLE**

If you like the epilouge, then this story isn't for you.

**Author-** Atlanta Sunshine

**Disclaimer**- Don't own. Sorry, i'm not the kind of person who wants to go to jail just for saying they were J.K. Rowling.

**Notes From Writer**- Sorry, just something I came up with & didn't want to forget...don't flame me _please..._Plus this is to get me over the extreme writers block I have with everything else.

P.S. It'll probably sound better if you listen to the song...Akon- "Sorry, Blame It On Me"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

* * *

"...As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility 

And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me

So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that

I've done things that haven't occurred yet

and things that they don't want to take responsibility for

_**Hermione**_

I'm sorry for the times that I left you alone

I was in the war, you had to fend for your own

I'm sorry for the insults I had to throw

I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know

That you were sitting at home just wishing we

Could go back to when it was just us three

I'm sorry for the times I would neglect

I'm sorry for the times I disrespect

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done

I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son

I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware

That you can't sleep at night when I am not there

Because I'm in the dark like everyday

I'm sorry for the things that I did not say

Like how you are the best thing in my world

And how I'm so proud to call you my girl

I understand that we've always had problems

And I'm not too blind to know

All the pain you kept inside you

And I know you'll never show

If I can't apologize for being wrong

Then it's just a shame on me

I'll be the reason for your pain

And you can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me

Said you can put the blame on me

Said you can put the blame on me

Said you can put the blame on me

You can put the blame on me

_**Narcissa**_

And all the times you didn't know what to do

I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags

Just trying to stay busy until you heard from dad

When you'd rather be home with your grandkids

As one big family with love and bliss

And even though he treated us badly

He got a second wife and you didn't agree

He got up and left you there all alone

I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own

I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief

I'm sorry that your son was once a thief

I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast

Hung out with the Death Eaters and been so bad

I'm sorry that your life turned out this way

I'm sorry that the Order came and took me away

I understand that there's always been problems

And I'm not too blind to know

All the pain you kept inside you

Even though you might not show

If I can't apologize for being wrong

Then it's just a shame on me

I'll be the reason for your pain

And you can put the blame from him on me

You can put his blame on me

You can put his blame on me

You can put his blame on me

You can put his blame on me

Said you can put his blame on me

Said you can put his blame on me

Said you can put his blame on me

You can put his blame on me

_**Dumbledore**_

I'm sorry that it took so long to see

But they were dead wrong trying to put it on me

I'm sorry that it took so long to speak

But I ran away to protect my family

I'm sorry for the hand that he was dealt

And for the sadness they all must have felt

He was just trying to protect us all

It should have been me that took his fall

I'm sorry for everyone's hurt and pain

And how they still hold hatred against my name

It's too late to change the past now

I hope they can forgive me, but i don't know how

Why doesn't anybody want to take blame

I am not my father, we don't act the same

I'm just another wizard living day by day

Because I love my family I'll take that blame

Even though the blame's on you

Even though the blame's on you

Even though the blame's on you

I'll take that blame from you

And you can put that blame on me

And you can put that blame on me

You can put that blame on me

You can put that blame on me

And you can put that blame on me

And you can put that blame on me..."

* * *

Aww, don't you just love, love, love Akon? I do. 

R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R. R&R.!!!

Now, it's time for R # 2...okay i'll shut-up now.

Toodles, ATL Sunshine


End file.
